Chapter 1: The Begining
by Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram
Summary: Jazmines freinds are being banished. What will be the final fate of her fledgelings? How will they react? What possibilites could possibly arouse? what the heck is Henry doing there? And i think Clyde and Jazmine are checking eachother out! OC Naruto fic!
1. The Delema and the Fledgeling's Fate's

**_Ok! This is Cheeto! this is one of the emails that me and my freind Jazmine made together! this is a crossover of alot of things, and i do not own any of them!! or the characters that star in them!! though that would be really awesome! sighs if only i did own, Naruto, BloodTies, Twilight, or Moonlight. And Jazmine came up with the other characters!! im just the writer of my own stories!! and yes, most of these are Jazmines Original Characters, so if you want to use them, dont ask me, ask her! this is her fanfic page: "_**/u/1540868/**_"enjoy the story!!_**

_**Chapter one: The Dilemma.**_

Daggorith stared at his sister.

"You don't seem to understand," she said to the queen, Draxie, the all powerful one, the one who helped them in their time of need, the one who shared her food with the two, the one who showed them her great ways, the one who was now telling them that their friends were going to be banished for being a bad influence.

Daggorith looked away and sighed. Draxie looked up, a little frustrated.

"Do you have something to say, Daggorith?" she snapped unhappily. "No ma'hm its nothing" Daggorith said assuring her

"it doesn't seem like just nothing" Draxie stated slightly annoyed. "You can't banish them!" Jazmine said heart broken. Draxie stared down at her shocked that she was standing up to her. "I don't mean to be rude, but there my friends!"

"Jazmine," the queen started. "You're friends are horrible influences. They talked you into hunting on the bad side of town, I told you not to go there!" Draxie snapped. Jazmine ducked her head at her mistake. "There you met Henry, and I told you both to never talk to him again, and you all go right up to him and threaten his life. I let that one slide, but then everything with Vixie and Shay . . ." Draxie trailed off.

"That's why," Draxie started strong again. "That's why Vivien, Rachel, Vixie, and Shay will be banished to Europe and no longer be allowed to come over to see you and you won't be allowed to see them." Daggorith froze. London was in England, England was in Europe and if he wasn't allowed to go over to London any more he wouldn't be allowed to see the werewolf pack.

"Your majesty," he said finally speaking up. "P-please, there must be some voice of reason." he said helplessly.

"NO! THAT IS MY FINNAL ANSWER! Vivien, Rachel, Vixie, and Shay will be banished to Europe!" Draxie yelled angered by there defiance, "They will be escorted by two guards tomorrow night to a ship set for Europe." Both of them heart broken they lowered their heads.

"Yes ma'hm." they said solemnly. They turned and started to walk out. Draxie paused, surprised and upset by their actions, but said nothing.

"But-" Draxie started. Daggorith and Jazmine turned to her attention. "You will be allowed to visit with them until then." Jazmine nearly ran up to Darxie and hugged her but she kept still a wide grin on her face. "But you will have to tell them of there fate" Jazmine's happiness was gone just as fast as it arrived.

"Ok" Jazmine said disappointed.

She sighed as she and Daggorith approached Vixie and Shay's house, where all of them had been staying. Jazmine opened the door and looked inside.

The four girls were crowded around the TV watching a soap opera. "No! Gabriella!" Rachel cried. "Can't you see he's cheating on you!?" All four girls gasped as something exciting happened on the show.

"See, Vixie," Vivien laughed. "I told you Leo was behind it all. Fork over my money." she said holding out a hand. Vixie grumbled as she reached into her pocket and gave Vivien a few dollars.

Jazmine turned to her brother and sighed. The four girls turned to see the two sibling's sad faces. A shush grew over them.

"What happened?" Shay asked. "Well, Draxie said -" Jazmine paused and looked at the concerned faces of her friends. "Draxie said," she paused "that you're being deported to Europe..." Jazmine said with almost tears in her eyes.

"You mean like a vacation!" Vivien and Vixie chimed together. "Well not-" Jazmine began.

"Yea like a vacation." Daggorith said interrupting her. Jazmine stared at her brother speechless.

"But Daggorith-" Jazmine began again.

"But we cant go with you, your leaving tomorrow night so we should make the most of your time left here." Daggorith implied interrupting Jazmine again. All of the girls were really excited and couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

Shay and Rachel suddenly looked at Jazmine's sad tear-filled face. Vivien and Vixie had gone into there room and started to pack. Shay walked up to Jazmine and grabbed her hands.

"We aren't really going on a vacation, are we?" she asked. Jazmine wiped a tear drop away and shook her head 'no.'

"We're being banished, aren't we?" Rachel asked. Daggorith nodded and let out a struggled sigh to keep himself from tearing up like his sister.

"But we are going to talk to the queen again, and we are going to make her reconsider." Daggorith said opening the door.

"We are?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah, sis." he smiled. "We are." He walked outside and closed the door behind him. Jazmine smiled and then turned back to her friends.

"You can't tell Vivien and Vixie, okay? Just let them go on being happy for now." Jazmine whispered. Rachel and Shay glanced at each other, worried. Jazmine gave her friend's a hug and followed her brother. Shay and Rachel watched them go with heavy hearts.

Vixie and Vivien came back into the room and saw them standing at the door. "Hey aren't you gonna pack?" Vivien asked struggling with her suitcase that had shirts and pants sticking out of one corner. Shay nudged Rachel and turned around.

"Hey why are you crying!?" Vixie asked surprised.

"Its nothing were just happy." Rachel said with a forced smile. Vivien and Vixie stood there confused. Vixie's bag became too much for her and she fell over taking Vivien with her. Shay and Rachel couldn't help but laugh and helped them up so they could re-pack.

"Daggorith, I don't know what we are going to say to Draxie that would make her changer her mind." Jazmine sighed, shaking her head.

"We just have to think and stick together, and do to this we are going to have to break some rules." Her older brother told her. Jazmine stopped. "Break the rules? Again, Daggorith. We can't keep breaking rules, that's what got us into this mess. That's what got us into all the other messes we've been in!" she snapped at him.

As soon as she finished, Henry and Vicky strolled out of the blackness. "You two are in a mess again? Is that so?" Henry cooed.

"Anything we can do to help?" Vicky asked. Jazmine and Daggorith looked at each other. Daggorith looked over Henry and Vicky questionably. "Hmmm." Daggarith wandered. "How come you guys always show up at the wrong place and the wrong time!!" Jazmine shouted ticked off. "Well it's not my fault Henry always likes to make dramatic entrances." Vicky said sounding bored. "hey hey hey! the whole part of being a vampire is to be discreet, and if you do expose yourself, you do it in style!." Henry said trying to regain his pride. "as a matter of fact you can help us." Daggorith said with a mischievous smile. "No uh-uh no!" Jazmine screeched shocked at her brother. "I'm not gonna make it worse for my friends!"

"He can talk to the queen for us." Daggorith said slyly.

"No he can make it worse!-...wait what?!" Jazmine asked confused. "He can talk to the queen and make her believe it was his fault." Daggorith said.

"What was my fault? What's going on?" Henry snapped stepping up to Daggorith as a challenge.

"Jazmine's friends are being banished to Europe." Daggorith growled. "It is your fault you know." Jazmine hissed. "You started it all. The least you could do was help us out."

Henry lowered his head and sighed. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Stand up strait and close your eyes." Daggorith ordered. Henry did as he was told. Daggorith whispered something to his sister and She got a big smile on her face.

Jazmine handed him a small solid box and with a flash like white lightning, it changed into a shovel.

Daggorith smacked Henry over the head and he passed out.

Draxie sighed upon her throne. "Clyde!" she called out. A small bobcat entered the doors and walked up to her throne.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asked.

"Clyde, do you think I did the right thing with Jazmine and Daggorith?" she asked him.

"Your majesty, I think you did what you thought was best at the time." the small bobcat said bowing his head.

"I just saw the look on Jazmine's face and I thought I . . . I . . ." Draxie stumbled for words.

"Your majesty, if it hurts you that bad then take it back." Clyde suggested.

Draxie sighed again. "I don't think I can." she growled.

"Your majesty, if you are worried about your pride --" Clyde was interrupted by a snow leopard walking through the doors.

"Your majesty, Sir Daggorith and Madam Jazmine are here. They have brought Henry the vampire and a human with them."

Draxie sat up straight in her throne. "What?"

Jazmine and Daggorith walked in through the door with Daggorith dragging a passed out Henry and Jazmine escorting Vicky forward. as soon as Vicky saw Draxie she immediately panicked.

"Jazmine! Daggorith!" Draxie shouted astonished that they would bring Henry here. "Why have you brought that, that thing here!"

"your majesty." Daggorith started. "We thought that if you won't listen to us, you might listen to Henry." Daggorith finished holding Henry up and shaking him. Henry slowly started to wake up.

"Hm? Huh? Where am I?" he looked up and saw Draxie's surprised face and froze. "Draxie? Uh," Henry's eyes were wide and he could barely move. He was completely scared for the first time since he had been turned.

"Henry, you agreed to this." Daggorith hissed.

"Vicky, Vicky,? Vicky,! calm down!" Jazmine hissed trying to calm Vicky's nerves.

"Agreed to what!" Draxie demanded.

"Vicky calm down, its ok, your ok! your going to be fine, nothings going to happen!!" Jazmine cooed with little luck at calming Vicky.

"How am I supposed to calm down when Henry's freaked out!! He's never freaked out!!" Vicky shouted at Jazmine even more freaked out than before.

"Jazmine! Daggorith! explain now!" Draxie demanded again. Draxie's shouting only freaked out Vicky more. Vicky put her hands over her head and sank to her knees.

"Vicky!" Jazmine growled, very frustrated. Daggorith shook Henry, trying to snap him out of the trance of fear he was in. Jazmine growled again and she slapped Vicky over the head. The slap snapped Henry out of his trance and he roared at Jazmine.

Jazmine stumbled back, surprised, then growled back at him.

Draxie snarled and her eyes turned red. She grew into an enormous red and black lion and roared at the four of them. Her ear-cracking roar shook the whole building and the four became deathly quiet.

"The four of you will be quiet and tell me what's going on, or I will eat you!" she snarled angrily.

Jazmine stepped forward. "Me and Daggorith just thought that if you wouldn't believe us maybe you would believe Henry, if he told you my friends wouldn't have to go away." Jazmine looked down at her feet then back up at her queen. Draxie looked down upon her with pity.

"Jazmine, I told you that --" Draxie started but Jazmine interrupted her by dropping to her knees.

"Please, just listen to him. I'll do anything for my friends not to go away, so can you just listen to him? Please, mom?" Jazmine begged as a tear ran down her face. Draxie nearly gasped with surprise. Jazmine hadn't called her 'mom' in nearly fifty years.

Draxie turned into her vampire form and sat down on her throne. She had already changed her mind about Jazmine's friends, but she wanted to hear what Henry was going to say. "Okay." she said looking at Jazmine tenderly. "Let's hear him."

"She's your mom!!" Vicky squealed, still freaking out. "Uh yea got a problem with it?" Jazmine snarled.

"Um well you see ma'hm," Henry began.

"Yes, Henry?" Draxie leaned forward in her throne.

"Well, I, uhh . . ." Henry paused and looked at Daggorith. Daggorith made a quick head motion to the queen.

"It was all my fault." Henry finally said quickly. "Everything, it all started with me killing their dad, if I wouldn't have done that then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry." Henry looked up at Draxie. Draxie was surprised by his guilt and honesty.

Vicky looked wide eyed at Henry. "You killed there dad!"

Silence. "Yea..." Henry admitted reluctantly as he bowed his head in shame.

"Yes he did" Draxie mused thinking everything over.

"Jazmine," Draxie started as Jazmine looked up. "You really love your friends don't you?" she asked

"Yes ma'hm I do!" Jazmine said excitedly.

"Then I hope you'll like seeing more of them." Draxie said with a smile.

"Really!?" Jazmine squeaked her excitement bubbling up.

"Yea really" Draxie repeated with a laugh.

Jazmine couldn't hold it in, she ran forward to Draxie's throne and hugged her. Without skipping a beat Draxie hugged her back. They pressed their foreheads together and loud purring noises came from both of them. Daggorith smiled and rocked back on his heels. He suddenly shook his head and laughed out loud.

"Aw, how sentimental," Blake scowled as he watched the queen and the other's talk and hug from outside the ware house.

"How come Jazmine is Draxie's favorite fledgling?" he asked Clyde, who was sitting right beside him. "I'm older than both of those brats in there!" Blake held out his Orange strapped diamogram. "See, Clyde!? I'm those brats elder and they are more protected by everyone in the kingdom than I am!" he continued to growl.

Blake continued his rant and Clyde only listened, not saying a word. Blake continued to rant and annoy Clyde.

"You know what Blake?!" Clyde barked finally up to his limit. "What?" Blake said not caring.

"Your annoying and need to shut up!" Clyde shouted as he turned and left the room. Blake's jaw was agape. He started to get more and more angry as he saw Clyde walk away from him. He roared and charged forward. He stopped in front of Clyde and growled.

Clyde stuck up his nose. "Oh, please, Blake, don't make me laugh. Do you want me to kick your butt again?" Clyde snarled as he lowered his head. Blake roared again.

Draxie, Jazmine, and Daggorith heard Blake's last roar. They rushed out just in time to see Blake pounce on Clyde.

"What are you doing!" Draxie roared at Clyde and Blake. They immediately stopped and looked up at her then stood at attention.

"What happed here!" Draxie demanded.

"Its his fault!" Blake said accusingly and pointing at Clyde. Draxie looked at Clyde.

"Is this true? Are you to blame?" she asked her roar lowering to a slight growl. Clyde looked at Blake then to Draxie. he looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Yes ma'hm it is." Clyde said painfully. "I provoked him."

Draxie knew something was wrong here. Clyde was one of her best guards. He never taunted others and was always, as Draxie put it, a good boy.

Draxie sighed. "Okay, Clyde," She said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." she said.

Clyde lowered his head. "Yes, your majesty." he said. Jazmine seemed a little upset that Clyde was getting in trouble, she fancied him out of all the other guards, and she hated Blake.

Draxie smiled as she looked at Jazmine then back at Clyde.

"Clyde, your punishment is to be the guard of Jazmine and Daggorith and all of their friends." The queen cooed tenderly. Clyde looked up, pleasantly surprised.

Blake became angry again. "Punishment?! That sounds like a privilege!" he shouted.

"Are you questioning my judgment, Blake!?" Draxie roared, her eyes turning red.

Blake cowered. "No ma'am, I'm sorry!"

"I will fulfill my duties your majesty!" Clyde said trying to hide his smile. Blake scowled at Clyde with disgust.

Jazmine was trying really hard not to break out of her serious shell, that she knew she had to leave with her brother and Clyde quickly. "Clyde, the job you've been given is a tough one. You have to be tough to protect me and my friends." Jazmine said with a failing serious face.

"You have to be brave just to be around her and her friends." Daggorith joked as he strolled past them and disappeared out the doors. Clyde was in his bobcat form so he quickly turned back into his vampire form.

He looked around 16 or 17. He had straight shaggy blonde hair and an athletic figure. Very handsome.

"So let's get too it then!" Jazmine said grabbing Clyde's hand and following her brother out the door. Draxie watched them go and then turned to Blake, who was still sulking. She growled at him.

"I have a very special punishment for you, Blake!" she snarled.

"What do you mean your majesty!?" Blake squeaked in astonishment. "Oh I know it was you that started the fight!" Draxie growled her eyes flaring red. Blake backed up from his queen and cowered down in the corner.

"You're majesty! Please! Don't!" he begged.

"So, Clyde, it's been awhile since I got to chat with you." Jazmine said as she and him walked down the deserted street. Daggorith was close by, watching over them, Henry and Vicky were trailing behind, but they were just close enough to hear the young vampires talk.

"What have you been up to, Buddy?" Jazmine asked looking up at Clyde.

Clyde looked down at her. "Just been doing my job, just like everyone else who works at the ware house."

"Are you glad to finally be getting out of that smelly old dumpster?" Jazmine cooed looking forward again.

"I guess, a change of scenery is nice. You guys live in a nice, dark part of town here." Clyde said looking around. "How's your reaper problem been?" he asked looking down at her again.

"It's been down low ever since the . . ." she paused and then looked up at him. "Well, you know." she finished. He chuckled and then glanced behind themselves.

Henry was getting on his nerves. Clyde usually wasn't around other vampires like Henry, and Clyde thought of humans of food and food only. He lowered his voice and bent down to whisper something only Jazmine could hear. "I'll race you to the house."

"I bet ill beat you there!!" Jazmine said starting to run. Clyde laughed as he took off after her. Daggorith laughed too as he watched them running. "Awwww! That's so cute!" Vicky cooed with a smile on her face looking at Henry. "How come we never do anything like that?"

"Because your not a vampire, and I'm not immature." Henry said bored. "Why do we have to go to their house anyway?" he said turning to Daggorith.

"Because her majesty said so." Daggorith replied.

Henry grumbled and glared at Daggorith. Daggorith only smiled smartly at him, before he started to run too.

As Jazmine and Clyde reached the house, Rachel and Shay saw them and walked outside. They were hopeful, because they heard the joy in Jazmine's laughter, that maybe they wouldn't have to go away after all. Jazmine came to a screeching halt in the drive way and spewed gravel off to the side.

Clyde came up beside her but he had trouble stopping. He skidded and bumped into her. She nudged him back so they wouldn't fall and their chests bumped together. Both embarrassed and blushing, stepped away.

"Ok, ok enough with the romance!" Shay said smiling. Jazmine and Clyde blushed even harder.

"What did Draxie say?" Rachel asked not wanting to sound too hopeful.

"she said that…" Jazmine paused. "That you can stay!" she squeaked happily. Shay, Rachel and Jazmine all ran and hugged each other. After a few seconds Jazmine pushed herself out of the huddle as Daggorith came up.

"But.." Jazmine started. Shay and Rachel looked worried. "We may have to restrain Vivien." Jazmine finished as Henry and Vicky came up. Vivien and Vixie pranced outside. Vixie stopped by Shay but Vivien jumped on Jazmine's back. "So are we still going on our vacation?" she asked squeaked.

"Eh, no, the vacation was canceled." Jazmine said.

"Aw!" Vivien slid off Jazmine's back. "Oh well." she shrugged and pranced over to Vixie.

"Hey, Jazmine, what's with the dumpster guard?" Rachel asked, addressing Clyde. "Did the wittle puppy fowow you home?" she teased. Clyde rolled his eyes. "Actually, it's my punishment to be here." he growled.

"Oh, your punishment, what did you do?" Shay said looking at him with interest.

"I . . ." Clyde looked down and then cleared his throat. "I started a fight with Blake . . " his voice trailed off.

Vivien, Vixie, Rachel, and Shay gasped. "Blake?" Rachel asked. "But he's older than you! Tell me you didn't?"

Jazmine looked at Clyde. "No, he didn't. Blake started the fight. Clyde just took the blame." she said nodding.

"Yea Blake's a jerk." Vivien agreed with no tone.

"That's what I said!" Clyde answered. Vivien looked over at Daggorith. "look its Daggorith!" Vivien Squeaked just noticing him, and running up to him and giving him a hug. "Long time no see?" She squeaked again.

"Actually it hasn't." Daggorith replied.

"oh ...well...ok then long time! have seen!" Vivien replied back having to think for a moment. Daggorith sighed and patted Vivien on the head.

"I don't really see why you like me so much, Vivien." he said prying himself away from her.

"Because you are so cool! Your my role model!!" Vivien piped happily.

"That's nice." Daggorith groaned as he went inside the house. "The sun will be coming up soon, and I'm gonna take a nap." he called back about to close the door.

Everything was silent for a moment. "So, uh," Rachel spoke up. "What are the details of your punishment, Clyde?" she quickly asked before he went inside.

"I have to guard you all." he said, seriously. The girls all glanced over each other's faces. "Okay, but you'll have to sleep in Daggorith and Henry's room." Rachel said.

Clyde stiffened. "I don't wanna do that." he said through gritted teeth. Rachel stared at him.

"Henry's here!! where!?" Vivien squeaked excitedly, breaking the silence. She looked back and forth and finally saw him and Vicky.

"Oh no here she goes again!" Shay groaned.

"Oh My God! Henry!" Vivien squeaked again running over to him. "Oh God! its you!" Henry groaned putting his face in his hands.

"Do you stalk me or something?" Henry growled looking down at the drooling Vivien.

"Yeah! I do!" Vivien giggled and Vixie couldn't help but laugh.

"Uhh…" Vicky said looking at Vivien and raising an eyebrow.

--

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes at Vivien, then turned back to Clyde seriously. "Why won't you sleep in the same room as Henry?" she asked him.

Clyde had to think for a minute. "Because I don't like him." he said.

Rachel laughed. "Join the club, what did he do to you?" she asked. "Nothing, I just don't like him." Clyde shrugged and took a step away from the door.

"Oh, hating without a reason!" Shay laughed. "Even better, you are certainly welcome around me." she said.

Jazmine felt the thick hotness of jealously creep into her mind and she shot Shay a 'back off' look. "woa! don't bite ok!" Shay said as she saw Jazmine's glare. Clyde looked over to see what she was talking about but Jazmine cleared her face before he could see.

--

"Do you really stalk him?" Vicky asked.

"...Possibly..." Vivien addmitted smileing shyly.

"You really stalk him!" Vicky gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey! Like you have room to talk!!" Vivien snapped back finally looking away from Henry.

--

Shay walked over to Jazmine. "Do you still love me?" she asked with a slight smile on her face. Jazmine looked angry at first and then a smile crept onto her face.

"Of course I do!" The two girls hugged and giggled.

Rachel smiled and then looked down at her watch. "Whoa! Gettin' close to sun rise!" she said with surprise. "Henry! Get you're fat butt inside before your dust!" she yelled. Jazmine cleared her throat. "Anyone, and that means everyone, who wants to be in the house better be in there before sun rise or you'll be locked out." she ordered. Everyone rushed into the house, including Vicky, and Clyde was the last one in, closing the door as he entered the house.


	2. Surprise Guest

_**Hi guys!! whats up? thanks for reading Jazmine and Mine's Story!! :D hope that you like this chapter! and for those of you who watch BloodTies, i think that all of you will really like this chapter if you know who Mike is!! evil grin yes, it is awesome what happends! Well enjoy the story!! reveiw! no bashing ok!! if you bash i will personally tell Vivien to go eat you... and she will... thank you for your time! bows**_

**Chapter Two: Surprise Guest**

The house smelt a little of blood, but mostly of flowers. Clyde loved it. Rachel had turned into her wolf form and was heading for her room with Shay ,in her lion form, right behind her.

Vixie and Vivien had turned into their cheetah forms and were slowly staggering to their room. Jazmine had already turned into her lion form and was walking into the living room. Clyde turned into his bobcat form and scurried after her. Vicky would be sleeping in Jazmine's room so Jazmine and Clyde were sharing the living room.

"I call top bunk tonight!" Vivien squeaked as she jumped onto the top of what looked like a bunk bed with hammocks instead of mattresses.

"Awwww! I wanted the top bunk!" Vixie groaned.

"You got it last night!" Vivien said back. Vixie thought this over for a moment.

"Well that makes sense! The bottom bunk is softer anyway!" Vixie compared.

"So I like feeling like I'm floating! It makes me have dreams that I'm flying!" Vivien re-compared as she curled her tail around her and began to purr.

Jazmine , who had been at the end of the hallway seeing what they were doing, shook her head and laughed as she jumped up onto one of the living room chairs. Clyde hopped onto the couch and snuggled up so his paws just barely hung off the edge.

Jazmine sat up in the chair just as the sun began to rise and pushed a button on the table. Metal sheets banged down on the inside and outside of the house so everything was total blackness. Comfortable, all the cats started to purr in sync.

Rachel and Vicky thought it was a very relaxing sound and quickly fell asleep, while Henry hated the noise and put one of his pillows over his head. Just as everyone was slipping off to sleep someone started banging on the metal sheets outside the front door.

Vivien and Vixie both screamed at the same time and Vivien fell out of the top hammock. Shay, Henry, Rachel, and Vicky all got up and slouched into the living room. Clyde nearly fell off the couch. Jazmine did fall out of the chair. Vivien and Vixie were huddled in the corner of there room too scared to move.

Jazmine got up off the floor and walked slowly to the front door. Someone banged on the metal again.

"Open up! This is the police!" a voice from outside yelled. Jazmine stops in the darkness.

"The human police?" she whispers. "Henry, I'm going to open the door, you might wanna go back to the back room." she said quietly so the people outside of their house wouldn't hear.

"We have the place surrounded and we know you're in there! Come out with your hands up!"

Henry slinked off into the bedroom and Jazmine pushed another button on the wall and the two metal sheets come up off the door.

All of the animals turned back into their vampire forms and Jazmine opened the door. The sunlight hit her hard in the face and she groaned. She squinted at the policemen on her porch.

"Officer, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jazmine asked trying not to growl at him.

"Are you Jazmine?" a husky voice suddenly asked.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"Detective Mike-" he started, but Jazmine cut him off. "Mike!?" she nearly yelled.

Some where in the back room Vivien screamed. "Mike!?"

Jazmine took a step back so the sun wasn't in her eyes any more and sure enough, it was Mike. Jazmine turned and saw Vicky.

"Vicky, you're up." she said.

Mike looked a Vicky shocked and she did the same. "Vicky what are you doing here!?" Mike screeched at her.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Vicky snapped back.

"I'm here on investigation of a cereal killer!" Mike barked back at her. Vivien ,who had come into the living room and was caught in a ray of sunlight, squeaked uncomfortably and a little to loud. Mike looked at Vivien. She was shaking all over from the sun hitting her

. Mike thought she was nervous. "So, I'm guessing you are Vivien?" Mike accused. "A little nervous are you?"

Jazmine glanced at Vivien. Vivien's teeth started to chatter and she did look nervous, nervous or cold. "N-no sir, I'm j-just really c-c-cold!" Vivien stuttered and shivered again sulking away from the sunlight.

"She's sick." Jazmine suddenly said. "Her immune system is a little weak so if you don't mind coming in so we can shut the door . . ." her voice trailed off and she stepped aside so he could come in.

"Actually, I'd rather you and Vivien come outside so we can escort you down to the police station. As I said, I am investigating a line of identical homicides and we have a witness-" Jazmine cut him off again.

"A witness? Who?" she snapped.

"We are not allowed to say just yet, but --" Jazmine nearly pierced through him with her eyes. "Excuse me while I go wake my older brother. I'll be back in a few. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Without another word she left into the darkness. Mike stood at the door for a moment then came inside. Rachel closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

"So what's going on?" Vivien asked Mike when her teeth stopped clattering.

"I'm investigating the 'skeleton murders'." Mike said glairing at her.

Vivien turned away from him and tried her best to keep from laughing. She snorted and then turned back to him.

"Oh . . ." she was trying. "Is that so?" Shay hit herself in the face.

"Oh . . . . my God, Vivien, please, don't be stupid." Shay whispered to herself and shook her head and sighed. Clyde was trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't eat this human and he couldn't threaten it, but he knew that if he did nothing Jazmine and Vivien would go to jail and possibly face death.

"I am not!" Jazmine's shrill angry voice was heard from one of the very back rooms. She stormed forward and Daggorith followed close behind.

"Now, Jaz, please, don't get angry. You get hungry when you're angry. And we all know how cranky you get when you can't eat." Daggorith cooed with a smile on his face.

"Cranky? Who's cranky? I'm not cranky!" Jazmine snapped at her brother. Vivien leaned over to Vixie. "She's cranky." she whispered.

"I am not cranky!" Jazmine yelled freaking out Mike a little. "Ok what ever you were saying continue!" Jazmine yelled that too

"Ummm uhhh as I was saying,…" Mike paused. "I'm investigating the skeleton murders were we found a picture of the victim on the skeleton with a giant paw print made with blood on the back." Mike said looking from Jazmine to Vivien.

Jazmine and Vivien looked at each other then busted out laughing. Mike was speechless.

"What are you two laughing at?" Mike finally blurted. Jazmine started to gasp for air and the two girls collapsed on each other.

"We were -we were-we were just laughing at how long it took you to suspect it was us!" Jazmine finally giggled.

Vivien threw her hands up. "Okay, we admit it. We did it!" The two girls started laughing again. Shay and Rachel rolled their eyes. Clyde was shocked that they had just turned themselves in like that and Vixie was trying not to laugh at a joke she didn't get.

"What would make you do something like that? I mean murdering innocent people in horrible ways and then leaving their skeletons on the streets? What would make you do that?" Mike hissed angrily. Jazmine smiled up at him.

"You really wanna know why we did it?" She asked.

Mike glared at them and then yelled. "Yes! Of course I want to know!"

"We did it . . . because we were bored." Vivien said seriously. The girls stopped laughing and stood up and brushed themselves off.

"You . . . You were bored?" Mike stumbled through the words.

"Your sick and crazy monsters!" Mike growled at them.

"Mike, I wouldn't upset them . . ." Vicky's voice of warning trailed off.

"There was another reason of course." Vivien continued. "We also did it, because we were hungry." she looked at Mike with a smile and gleaming black eyes.

"You've come at a good time." Jazmine smiled. "We haven't eaten in a few days." All of the necklace vampires turned toward Mike, they all had gleaming, black eyes, except for Jazmine who's eyes were yellow, and drooling mouths.

Mike backed up against the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Vicky saw what they were doing and jumped in front of Mike. "Hey! If you want to eat him you have to go though me!" Vicky shouted at them.

"I'm fine with that!" Vivien purred transforming into a cheetah and growling. Everyone did the same, transforming into their animal forms. Henry came out of the back to see what was happening and freaked out when he saw all of the necklace vampires going after Vicky and Mike.

Jazmine, who was at the front of the group, transformed into a lion and growled in agreement.

Henry ran forward and kicked Jazmine in the head, sending her flying into the living room wall. Clyde and Daggorith quickly transformed and roared at Henry jumping on him. The girls all ran to see if Jazmine was okay.

Clyde clamped his jaws on Henry's shoulder and Daggorith had sunken his teeth into Henry's leg. Henry was roaring with pain.

Vivien nudged Jazmine's neck. "Jazmine? Jaz?" Rachel grabbed Jazmine's ear in her jaws and tugged on it. Jazmine's eyes suddenly opened. They were milky white and she seemed to see nothing. "Jazmine?" Shay asked. Jazmine closed her eyes and then opened them again. Her pupils were back in place but something was wrong.

"Oh My God! I think she's blind!" Vivien screeched freaked out. Mike just stood there he didn't know what to do, his hand was still on the door knob. Vicky acting on an impulse ran to Henry.

All of the girls transformed into there vampire forms including Jazmine. They all hugged her thinking the worse.

Vicky kicked Daggorith in the head, he growled but let go. He ran to his sister. Not wanting to get hit, Clyde let go of Henry and went to see Jazmine. Henry fell and Vicky was trying her best to sooth him. Mike was breathing heavy, what had he gotten himself into.

Jazmine was unaware of everything going on. She was unaware of her friends hugging her and yelling at her. She was unaware of her brother and Clyde and everyone touching her. She was also unaware of Mike at the door, Vicky on the floor, and Henry coming towards them with dark, black angry eyes.

After realizing that Jazmine was not responding to anything Vivien began to cry. Everyone looked at her even mike and Vicky and Henry. After a moment she stopped crying and looked at Henry.

Henrys eyes returned to normal he looked down at Vivien's face and then to Jazmine. As he was looking at Jazmine a big black blur became noticeable to his left as Vivien disappeared. A demonic voice was heard. "You've destroyed her eyes you...you..." the sentence was finished by a loud roar.

Vivien had disappeared and Henry looked to his left seeing a pair of blood read eyes growling at him.

Jazmine suddenly transformed into her lion. She lay on the floor for a moment and everyone stopped. Time seemed to stay still. Jazmine's diamogram started to glow a light blue color and it slowly lifted into the air. Everyone backed away as Jazmine's eyes opened two pure white streams of light shot out of them.

"Clyde," Vivien, who was now a ten-foot-tall solid black cheetah-like creature with horns, whispered looking at her best friend. "What's happening?" Clyde was speechless for a moment then he looked back at her.

"I've only heard about this from the queen, but the diamogram is fixing her. It's fixing her eyes." Vixie, Shay, Rachel, and Vivien watched as the light subsided and then stopped all together. Jazmine fell to the ground and landed with a thump. Vivien, quickly, turned into her vampire form, forgetting about Henry, and knelt beside Jazmine. "Jazmine?" she asked hopefully. "Jaz?" a tear ran down her cheek. "C'mon Jaz."

Jazmine's eyes flew open and she looked at Vivien. "That was weird." she croaked. Vivien laughed. "Yeah, it was." She embraced her friend crying. Daggorith raced forward. He nearly ripped Jazmine out of Vivien's arms and hugged his baby sister.

Henry was still looking to his left with wide eyes. Vicky looked at him concerned and confused.

Jazmine struggled in her brother's arms. "Okay, Daggorith!" she coughed. "Daggorith, that's enough!" He let her go and laughed as she went spiraling backwards. She turned into her vampire form and brushed her shirt off.

"You guys know I don't like all that lovely dovey crap." she snapped looking up. Vixie, Shay, Rachel, and Vivien all tackled her with hugs. Jazmine blushed slightly. "Yeah, I love you guys too, but -" she was cut off by Clyde grabbing her hand and yanking her out of the mob of girls.

Clyde pressed his body against hers. He bent his head and kissed her. Her eyes widened and her face went as red as a cardinals feathers. Vixie, Vivien, Rachel, and Shay looked at them and giggled. Daggorith folded his arms and tapped his foot. When Clyde finished, Jazmine slumped in his arms and giggled like a six-year-old.

Shay grabbed her away from him and she put her arm around Jazmine's shoulders. "Looks like you got yourself a man there." Shay snickered. Vivien got on the other side of Jazmine and made kissing noises. "Shut your faces." Jazmine barked, blushing. That's when she noticed Mike had passed out and was slumped down on the ground, still holding the doorknob.

"hn...I think that was too much for him." Shay said suddenly bored. "yea he seemed kinda like a wimp from the show I guess this is proof..." Vivien said interested in the new conversation. Vicky gave her look but she didn't pay attention.

"But you gotta admit that he was kinda brave when he went up to Henry when he was totally drained by that psycho priest guy."

"Yea but it almost killed him." Jazmine interjected.

"You gotta point" Vivien started. "he also dated Medusa..." All of the girls looked at mike.

The girls went into a giggle fest. Vicky sighed and went over to Mike. "You have to give him some credit for putting up with this as long as he did." she griped.

"Oh, boo hoo, Vicky." Vivien snapped. "Get over yourself."

"We might as well wake him up, his police buddies are probably wondering what is taking so long." Daggorith grumbled, going into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Jazmine complained. "This just put a dent in my whole schedule!"

"You? I was asleep when that moron woke me up and freaked me out." Vivien said with a yawn.

"You fell on me!" Vixie yelled.

"Oh...heh...sorry 'bout that..." Vivien said scratching the back of her head.

"Yes well we can all see that this is all very interesting" Daggorith said as he slipped through the crowd and splashed the water on Mikes face.

Mike, startled, jumped up and gasped.

"Whoa, dude, calm down!" Daggorith said, looking at him.

"But the . . . the . . . . what?" Mike looked around the room.

"You are a serious weenie, dude." Daggorith said returning to the kitchen and putting the glass in the sink. He quickly returned and stopped by the hall.

"I'm heading to bed." he glared at Clyde. "You, you aren't sleeping near my sister, you are sleeping in my room." He quickly turned his glare to Henry. "You can burn in hell, but if you insist on sleeping in my house you will sleep with your human in my sister's room."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and approached Mike.

"You will forget everything you saw her this morning. Vivien and I did not commit the murders and you and your police buddies don't have any reason to suspect us, isn't that right?" Jazmine asked getting closer. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I have to -" Jazmine cut him off. She grabbed his shoulder, her eyes turned red, and her voice deepened. "I said, isn't that right?" she growled.

As if in a trance Mike nodded. "Yes, I will forget what I saw and never suspect you again." he said and Jazmine let go.

"Good."

"Dose he have to stay or can i eat him?" Vivien growled, glaring at Henry.

"Whoa! what happened to you V!! You just threatened to eat Henry! You normally go gaga over him!" Jazmine said a little surprised.

"Nothing happened to me! If it weren't for the necklace you'd still be on the ground right now and Henry would be ripped to a million peaces!!" Vivien growled still annoyed.

"What the heck are you things!!" Mike yelled freaked out.

"Shut your face! No one asked you!" Shay barked angrily. All of them were beginning to get cranky from hunger and lack of sleep.

Shay sighed and looked at Rachel. "I'm going to bed." she groaned.

"Right behind you." Rachel groaned back. "Night, Jaz, Vixie, Vivien." Rachel murmured as she followed Shay into their room. Vixie yawned and stretched.

"I'll do the same, you gonna come or stay?" she said turning to Vivien. "I'll be there in a few." Vivien said. Vixie nodded and headed off down the hall.

Jazmine glared at Mike and she walked over to him.

She looked over her shoulder at Henry. "I'm fixing to open the door and if you don't want to be dust, you will remove yourself from my sight." She turned back around and didn't even give Henry time to move. She pressed a button on the wall and the metal slid up. Henry disappeared and Vicky knew where he had gone to, so she followed him. Jazmine turned the door knob and led Mike out of the house.

She had her eyes closed and a big fake smile on. "So I'm sorry for the inconvience." she said. Mike blinked at her then nodded.

"Right, I'm then one who should be sorry. Yes. I'm sorry for waking you and you're friends so early." he said.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Jazmine said with a little giggle.

"We'll all go right back to sleep anyway! Stop by again sometime soon, okay?" the tone in her voice said 'stop by and I'll kill you.' Mike smiled at her.

"Yeah." Jazmine closed the door. Vivien looked at her.

"Ok now im going to bed." Vivien said walking off "right behind ya." Jazmine said with a yawn.

Jazmine plopped down in her chair. She stretched out and transformed into her lion form and yawned.

**_what 'cha think? awesome right? well dont forget to reveiw! and if you are reading this Jaz, I say HI!! :D_**


	3. Kip

**Woo! chapter 3!! you guys are really gonna like this one!! . yay! i really like this one! enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Kip**

It was around 6 at night, dusk, when everyone started to wake up and stir around. Jazmine yawned and looked up. She grabbed the remote and pressed a button. The metal sheets slid up and the very small amount of sunlight from the already set sun shone in on the living room.

Jazmine gagged as a ray of light hit her in the face. "dang it! I hate when that happens!" she growled.

She sighed and turned into her vampire form. She stood up and stretched lazily, with a yawn. Vivien and Vixie dragged themselves to the refrigerator to get a few snaps of meat and a couple classes of water. Shay and Rachel seemed almost energetic as they pounced and played all the way to the living room. Daggorith and Clyde were already in their vampire forms and they stretched gladly as they walked down the hall.

Vivien and Vixie watched Shay and Rachel jumping around the room.

"Ok something is seriously wrong here." Vivien said to Vixie. Vixie looked at Rachel and Shay bouncing around and nodded her head.

"Yup I think your right."

Jazmine looked at them. Shay and Rachel jumped onto the couch and plopped down, giggling.

"What is your problem?" Jazmine asked.

"Do you know what day it is?" Shay asked leaning forward with a smile on her face.

"Uh," Jazmine looked down and then back up. "Friday?" she said. "Yeah, it is Friday, but," Shay got up and strolled around the coffee table. "It's the day Elizabeth comes back from France!" she said.

Jazmine's eyes widened and she fell back into her chair. "Oh! That's today!?" she sighed and rubbed her temples. Vivien poked her head into the living room, chewing a mouth full of meat.

"Who is Elizabeth?" she asked spilling food all over the floor.

"One of Shay's fledglings! Besides Crate of course." Vixie said walking into the living room.

"Of course." Rachel giggled.

"This should be cool. I've never met any of your fledglings ...well besides crate that is." Vivien said sort of excitedly but still quite sleepily. "What do you mean cool? This is gonna be awesome!" Shay giggled as she and Rachel spun around the room almost knocking over some flowers on the table.

"Cool?" Jazmine snapped. "Elizabeth is the biggest pain in the neck I've ever met in my life." she grumbled leaning back in her chair.

"She's also a big flirt." Vixie added sitting on the floor next to the window. "And if she brings that French vampire boyfriend of hers they aren't staying here."

Daggorith growled at the thought of Elizabeth's boyfriend, Kip. He was one of the more normal looking French vampires. He looked human, while the others, well, the others did not. But Kip was a dirty nasty hustler flirt. He touched any girl he saw and laid his filthy paws on Jazmine any chance he got. When Jazmine would complain, Elizabeth would get mad, and then Kip would use his charms and make her believe Jazmine was lying.

"She's dating a French vampire? I'll get to meet one?" Vivien said all the traces of her sleepiness gone.

"Yeah, Kip." Shay grimaced. "I don't like him very much, but he seems to make my little E-Beth happy so I'll tolerate him." Shay said sitting down.

"Well I've never met her and I think it'll be cool to also if she's bringing a French vampire I have no complaints cuz I've never met one of those either." Vivien said with a big mouthful of meat.

"Your not gonna be saying that when she gets here with kip." Vixie said with both eyebrows raised and her lips pursed together.

Just then, as if on impulse, the door crashed open. A girl with long, straight dirty blond hair was standing in the door way with a big goofy grin on her face. She was beautiful and her deep red eyes only made her shine out even more. Shay gasped with surprise and joy.

"Elizabeth!" she chirped jumping over the couch and running to her. "Hey! Shay! What's going on, Mom?" Elizabeth sang with musical voice. They hugged and laughed.

Vivien looked over at Jazmine. "Mom?" she asked.

"Some younger fledglings see their Turner as a mother or father figure and usually call them Mom or Dad." Jazmine explained.

"Ah." Vivien nodded.

Shay pulled Elizabeth inside and when she did a boy loomed in the doorway. He was tall, looked around 18 or 19. His black hair was spiked up and he wore a long black trench coat. Shay stared at him and forced a smile. "Oh, Kip," she choked out. "How are you?" Kip didn't answer as he stepped inside. Vivien stared at him. He had the most amazing eyes. They were purple with a ring of green around them. Kip met Vivien's stare and she snapped away and went back to the fridge to close it, embarrassed.

Clyde walked quickly over to Jazmine's side, not trusting this French vampire and not knowing of the dirty little secret Kip had. Jazmine sighed as Kip smiled at her.

"Jazmine." He said with a strong French accent. "How have you been?" he strolled over to her chair, his feet moving quickly and gracefully. "Just fine, Kip." She said between clenched teeth. Vivien trotted to the kitchen door to look at him and Jazmine. Clyde was glaring at him as he smiled at Jazmine. Elizabeth giggled.

"Hiya, Auntie Jazmine. It's nice to see you!" she chirped. Jazmine looked at Elizabeth and couldn't help smiling at her.

"Good to see you too, E-Beth."

Kip chuckled and smiled, almost evilly, down at Jazmine.

"How about me, Jaz, aren't you glad to see me?" he asked with a laugh. "Why don't you stand up and give me a hug. I am sort of like your nephew, you know." Kip spread his arms out. Jazmine just glared at him. "Oh, come now, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now would you?" Kip cooed. Elizabeth whined.

"Oh, come on! Aunt Jazmine! Don't be mean to my boyfriend!" she said with big eyes. Jazmine shook her head and stood up. She didn't spread her arms out but she stepped forward into Kips arms. Just as she did, Vicky and Henry walked out of their room.

Kip laughed and wrapped his left arm around Jazmine so it looked like he was hugging her, but with his other hand he slid it down and grabbed Jazmine between her legs. Jazmine's eyes widened. Clyde nearly passed out. Vivien gasped. Jazmine yanked herself back and slapped Kip across the face. Clyde did one better; he reared back and punched Kip on the side of the head. The French vampire soared across the room and crashed into the wall.

"Ok that was funny!" Henry laughed almost falling over.

"Who the heck is that perve?" Vicky chimed stepping away from Henry.

"He's dead is what he is!" Jazmine and Clyde yelled in unison. Jazmine changed into her lion form and started to make her way to kip growling.

"No aunt Jazmine!! You can't hurt him!! Elizabeth shouted getting in her way.

Jazmine halted. She roared with anger. "Elizabeth! Move!" her voice became deep and demonic.

"But, but, but . . . Aunt Jazmine! He didn't mean to do it! I'm sure he . . . it was . . . . I can . . ." Elizabeth stumbled for an excuse and then she looked at Jazmine with big red eyes. "Please, Aunt Jazmine?" she begged. "Please."

Jazmine looked down and then roared again. This roar wasn't very loud. It was low, deep demonic roar. "Fine, Elizabeth, but you keep your boyfriend in check, because the next time, I will push you out of the way." She snarled up at the young looking girl with long blond hair. Elizabeth knelt down and wrapped her arms around the angry lioness. "Yes! I will!" Jazmine let herself be hugged then she turned and started to leave the living room.

"Oh! Jazmine!" Shay groaned apologetically. Vivien, Vixie, Rachel, and Shay all followed her to her room. Jazmine roared at Vicky because she had gotten in her way and she didn't feel like going around her.

Clyde and Daggorith on the other hand didn't follow Jazmine out of the room. They watched with glowing red eyes as Elizabeth cooed at Kip and helped him up. Henry and Vicky looked at Clyde and Daggorith. Their eyes were glowing so brightly that the whole room was turning red.

**Hehehe! wouldent it be awesome if Kip got ate by Clyde and Daggorith? ...well i think so...**


	4. Kips true form

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Fledglings

"Ok I'm sorry but you have to tell her to get rid of him!!" Vivien squeaked to Shay as they reached the room and closed the door. 

"I know...but I couldn't do it he apparently makes her happy." Shay mumbled pitifully with her head down. 

"Yea but she just saw him do that!!" Vivien piped taken aback. 

"I know I know! But...it's just..." Shay whimpered

Jazmine laid on her bed and turned her back to them. She was laying down, thinking about what she should do. The girls were discussing everything, kicking Kip out, giving him to Draxie, talking Elizabeth into letting him go, dropping him in the sunlight, everything, but Shay turned it all down. 

Jazmine held her head up and the girls froze. Jazmine reached over to the table and picked up the phone. She unsheathed one of her claws and dialed a number then put the phone up to her ear. 

"Who are you calling?" Shay asked with a small voice. Jazmine narrowed her eyes. 

"I'm calling the dumpster." she said. 

Shay gasped. "Why!?"

Kip was sitting in a chair from the kitchen in the corner of the room with an icepack on his head and Elizabeth stroking her fingers through his hair. Clyde and Daggorith were standing in front of the corner opposite the room talking about how they were gonna kill him. Henry and Vicky where sitting on the couch watching TV. After a moment or two. Henry got up and walked to Kip and Elizabeth. 

"You know that was very degrading and despicable." Henry said starting at them both. 

"So what if you care." Kip said glaring at him. 

"I wasn't talking to you." Henry said turning his stare to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked Henry over and then scoffed. 

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't talk to me that way, pal." She took a sip of water that was in front of them. 

"It seems you don't have any respect for Jazmine, even after all the things she's been through to keep this country safe and out of harms way." Henry snapped. Elizabeth flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"No one cares what Jazmine does anyway; all her good deeds go unrewarded so why do them?" Elizabeth asked. "All she ever does it sit in the throne room and talk to our big nasty queen and it sickens me. Jazmine waits on Draxie hand and foot and it's pathetic." 

she took another sip of water and Kip smiled at her. Obviously his plan was sinking into Elizabeth's brain very nicely. 

Daggorith roared at Elizabeth. He stormed over to the table. "Watch your mouth young lady." He growled. "Let's not forget that is Jazmine's fledgling that made you what you are and lets make sure to remember that you asked her willingly." Daggorith snapped at her. 

"My biggest mistake ever!" Elizabeth growled. Daggorith's eyes turned red and he opened his mouth to say something but someone started banging on the door. 

He turned just in time to see Jazmine fly to the door in her vampire form. She opened it wide and Elizabeth leaned forward to see who it was. She gasped. 

"Brother!" Crate stormed forward to Elizabeth, eyes red. 

"Elizabeth! How dare you betray Shay and Jazmine like this! Shay has been like a mother to you and I. She's given us everything we asked for and you turn around and pick up a piece of trash like him!" Crate snarled.

Elizabeth looked at her brother with wide eyes. "Well are you even going to say something?" Crate said his eyes glowing red. Elizabeth was still looking at her brother. 

"Wow." kip mused looking at Crate like he was bored. 

"Who are you to say anything!!" Crate yelled growling at him. "How dare you do that to Jazmine!?"

Sasuke ,in his panther form with Naruto sitting on his back in his fox form, walked into the kitchen. Naruto looked as if he had been frozen alive. He wasn't moving, speaking, blinking, breathing, anything to signify he was alive. He was just looking. Sasuke growled at Kip. 

"Oh, how wonderful!" Kip laughed. "You've brought back-up this time, Jazmine." He stood never taking his eyes off of her. "I wouldn't have thought you would go this Far." he took a sip of water and then crunched the glass in his hand. "Are you looking for a fight?" His eyes turned black. 

"You askin'?" Sasuke said growling. 

Naruto finally snapped into sanity and looked at Kip and growled. "Oh what are you gonna do! Bite my finger!" Kip scoffed hot-headedly.

Naruto jumped off of Sasuke's back and transformed into his new hunting form. He was huge. He could barely fit into the kitchen. Jazmine looked at him and smiled. Naruto started glowing blue at first then it slowly turned to red. He opened his mouth and a ball of, what looked like, wind start forming. Jazmine pulled her head back. 

"He can still do the Rasengan?" she asked herself. "Sweet!" 

Naruto reared his head back as the ball of chakra got bigger and then he threw it forward. Not know what it was, Kip didn't find a ball of wind as a threat and he stood his ground. The Rasengan hit Kip hard. Naruto had combined his ninja strength with his new vampire strength and the Rasengan was as strong as ever. Kip went spiraling through one of the windows and landed in the backyard with a large thump. 

There was a terrible silence at first. The dust and glass settled and the girls quickly headed into the kitchen to see what happened. Naruto quickly changed into his vampire form and smiled. He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know my own strength." he laughed. Sasuke laughed too. Jazmine embraced Naruto in a hug. 

"Aw, you're a rascal Naruto." She sang. Everything bad had been forgotten, including Kip, who was in the back yard, changing into his normal French vampire form.

"What did you do!!" Elizabeth screamed at Naruto her fire red eyes welling with tears. 

"He taught that lousy creep a lesson is what he did" Vivien piped walking up to Naruto and patting him on the head. "Good job! I give you...hmmm...ill go with a 10!" Vivien continued again as if it where a game.

As Vivien patted Naruto's head he transformed into his fox form and Jazmine hugged him close to her. 

"Do you have any idea what you just did!? You idiot!" Elizabeth screamed going to the window that Kip had flown through and looked out at the monster Kip was turning into. 

"Oh, so he's turning into his true form, so what?" Jazmine scoffed sitting down at the table with Naruto still in her arms. "He needs to show his ugly ass more, maybe you'll stop liking him." she grunted. 

Vivien pushed Elizabeth away from the window. "Let me see!" she chirped and then gasped with surprise. 

Kip's, now black, eyes were only a few inches from hers. His skin had turned an ugly grey color and his teeth had grown out of his lips and had yellowed. His bottom jaw jutted out about four inches more than it should have. His once solid black hair that had been all there was now in clumps, turning a dark grey and slowly falling out. Kip raised his arm to the window. His fingers were long, bony and grey. His arms were longer than any humans would ever be and he now had a tail. A large, thrashing grey tail.

He growled at Vivien. Vivien was speechless. "Man," she croaked finally. "You are the ugliest thing I have ever seen." she said. Jazmine bust out laughing. 

"Tell me about it!" Jazmine giggled between laughs. 

Vivien changed into her hunting form and looked at Kip. After a moment she lifted her giant paw and then rested it on his head. Kip growled at her. 

"What the heck are you doing!?" Elizabeth squeaked. 

"I don't really know i just felt like doing it." Vivien said in reply and wonder/boredom." 

"Yea that's V!" Jazmine giggled again. 

Kip's growling started to bug Vivien and she pushed him back as hard as she could and he fell backwards hitting the side of the shed. A shovel fell forward and the blade hit him in the head. 

"What happened?" Jazmine asked as she saw Vivien's shocked face. "He got hit in the head" she paused still shocked. "by a shovel...…" She looked at Jazmine and they both burst out laughing. 

"Ah! No way!" Jazmine got up to check for herself, bringing Naruto with her. Naruto grimaced at the ugly creature and Sasuke stood up on his hind legs to see. 

"Ew.…" Sasuke scoffed. "It's ugly . . ." 

Vivien giggled. 

"What?" Sasuke asked her still on his hind legs and staring at Kip grimacing. 

"it's just the way you said it! it was funny!" Vivien giggled. 

"Ok?" Sasuke said stretching out the word and changing to his vampire form. "Uhhh that's nice...…"

Naruto struggled in Jazmine's arms. His three tails whipped around and he started to growl. 


End file.
